Kim's old boyfriend is back chapter 3
by Latina Girl 16
Summary: Kim likes Jack. Jack likes Kim. What happens when Kim's old boyfriend comes into the picture? Could there be love in the air? Or jealousy?


A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I am in boarding school and it's really hard to get internet connection. By the way, I love the reviews I got. It may not be many but I appreciate them. This chapter is not much but I dare say it is something. I have been really busy but I got time to put this on. Enjoy the story and please for the love of chili fries review this story. BTW, I own Dylan Harrison.

Jerry's POV

It has been three weeks since Kim became Dylan's girlfriend and Jack became Donna's boyfriend. I swear it seems so unreal. Kim likes Jack and Jack likes Kim so I do not see why they are dating other people. Hanging out with all of us did not seem as it used to. It was always Eddie, Milton and I together. Jack never seemed to be around to practice at the dojo anymore and Kim also neglected the dojo to hang out with Dylan. I just can't stand it. I feel like a loser. Life is just so boring without them. I even miss Kim punching me when I do something wrong or hilarious.

Jack's POV

I do not go to the dojo as much as I used to since I started going out with Donna. And to be honest, I think my karate skills are getting a bit rusty. I admit it, being Donna's boyfriend is not that bad. Okay, it is that bad!She is not as nice to hang out with as Kim. She is so bossy. Somehow, I still kept on thinking about Kim. I just feel so awkward when I meet her in school with her , I can't even say his name. I was going to run to the restaurant FLAMES_** (A/N: I don't own it if it is real)**_ to book a reservation for tomorrow night. I was going to take Donna out on a date. It felt so right yet it felt so wrong. I felt like I betrayed Kim even though she already has a boyfriend. I had to man up and just try to like Donna.

Kim's POV

I still can't believe that Dylan is my boyfriend. He is so nice and caring and he gives me presents like flowers and chocolates. I know it's cheesy but hey, it's cute when he does it. I was heading towards my house after school whiles listening to music on my headphones when a pair of hands reached for my eyes and covered them. At this point, I was on my doorstep. "Guess who?" asked a familiar voice. I was just about to say Jack because he usually covers my eyes but I caught myself in time and gave a wild guess. "Dylan?" I asked questionly. "And you are correct for 10 points" Dylan said as he uncovered my eyes. I smiled at him with delight as he gave me a rose. "For the prettiest girl I know" he said as he winked at me. I laughed and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. He kissed me back, smashing his lips on mine as he grasped my waist. I put my arms around his neck as we got heated on. Now I know what everyone is thinking. And yes, I do get physical with Dylan.

I pulled apart from him a few minutes later for air to see an interesting expression on his face. "What is it?" I asked. "I am taking you out on a date tomorrow night to the restaurant FLAMES!" he said. FLAMES is this chicken restaurant that does continental chicken dishes which is just like a few blocks from my house. It is a really great restaurant. "OMG, thank you sooo much. I have always wanted to go there!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I'll pick you up at 7:30pm" Dylan said. I nodded my head so excitedly that he gave a chuckle. "I'll see you then. Bye" Dylan told me as I shared with him another deep and passionate kiss. I waved at him as he walked off. Then I started to think about Jack. Wait! Was it normal to think about another guy who is your best friend and sort-of crush while you had a boyfriend? I thought I could get rid of my crush on Jack by being Dylan's girlfriend. It turned out it did not work quite well and besides he is dating Donna Tobin, my enemy. She thinks because she is so popular, she can do anything at all. I kept on thinking about it as I walked upstairs to my room.

I decided to call Grace and tell her about my date with Dylan at FLAMES. "Grace, Dylan just asked me to go to my favorite restaurant FLAMES" I told her excitedly. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed in my ear. "Ow, Grace not so loud!"I told her through the phone as I rubbed my sore ear. "Sorry, I'm just so excited. I'll come over to help you choose something to wear" she said. "Good idea. I'll be waiting for you" I said with a grin on my face. In about 10 minutes, she came over to my house. I was going to wear a short red and black dress with black wedges. My style is interesting to me. I do not really dress fancy. I smiled as I looked in the mirror at my reflection as Grace put up a thumbs up. I was so ready for my date.

Jack's POV

I knocked on the door of Donna's house. Her house was huge. Huge is an , her parents must be rich. I know, I know I don't even know that my girlfriend's parents are rich and are probably millionaires. I rang the doorbell to hear a very long doorbell chime. Donna opened the door to see me smiling at her. She gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the lips and took me to her room. Her room is so big; it is like three bedrooms in one. It was all pink and girly with a lot of mirrors everywhere. I settled down on her bed. And please don't get any ideas with the bed part. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out tomorrow night to FLAMES. I have already booked a reservation" I said with a smile to Donna. "Sure, I would love to. Could you pick me up at 7:00pm?" she asked. "Okay, see you then" I said with a grin as I walked out of her room and out of her house. I really hope that our date will be great and that nothing bad happens on our date like rain or something really terrible.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I will try and update soon. Hopefully, I will update in about a few weeks time. See ya guys later!


End file.
